pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Count Chompula (Milesprower2)
Count Chompula is an upgrade plant of the Chomper in Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown, based on the variant from the Garden Warfare games. Count Chompula functions the same way as a Chomper, which in this game takes 30 seconds to chew zombies, and burps after swallowing, causing a two space knockback effect to zombies within two spaces. However, in addition to this, Count Chompula also gains health while chewing, at a rate of 1ndb per second, up to a maximum health of 72ndb, equivalent to a Wall-nut. However, it starts at only 6ndb like a normal plant, meaning it will take two full zombies and a further six seconds chewing on a third zombie to reach full health, assuming it isn't attacked in the meantime and has to heal back that damage. It is unlocked by purchasing it from Burt's Bits & Bobs for $5,000, after unlocking the Chomper. Made by Milesprower2. Appearance A red-coloured Chomper with a red substance dripping from its mouth, like in the Garden Warfare games. Unlike Chomper, who has several spines on its head, Chompula only has three spikes. As it gains health, each of the spikes grows in size, indicating its current health. Almanac Entry Count Chompula Heals itself while chewing zombies, up to the strength of a Wall-nut. Damage: massive Range: very short Chewing time: 30 seconds Special: heals while chewing Plant Food effect: like a Chomper, but with self-healing Must be planted on Chompers Count Chompula takes great pride in being "the greatest Vamplant". When a Bonk Choy pointed out that there's only one other Vamplant anyway, the Bonk Choy was never heard from again. Cost: 75 Recharge: very slow Plant Food Eats any zombie except Micro Bosses or Bosses up to two spaces in front, then swallows, healing by 20ndb per zombie (though still not beyond the usual maximum). Strategies Due to the low cost of upgrading a Chomper into Count Chompula, it should be considered for any strategy involving them. Chompula can serve as its own Pumpkin once it has built up enough HP, and you can use slowing or stalling plants to buy it more time to chew and heal. Count Chompula can work very well with Infi-nuts, the Infi-nut can hold off zombies like any defensive plant, buying time for Chompula, and Chompula can block off zombies that get past the Infi-nut, while it regenerates to be ready for the next wave of zombies. Upgrading a Chomper while it is chewing will still cause Count Chompula to be ready to eat immediately, allowing you to deal with two zombies in a much shorter period of time than usual. Try to avoid using Chomper or Chompula in any levels with Gargantuars or Z-Mechs, as both cannot be swallowed unless you use Plant Food. However, it does work exceptionally well against other strong zombies, such as Brickheads, Weightlifters, or Undying Zombies, which, despite having health comparable to or even surpassing Gargantuars, are small enough to be eaten whole by Chomper and, by extension, Chompula. Other Category:Plants made by Milesprower2 Category:Instant Kills Category:Multi-Use Instant Kills Category:Upgrades Category:Healing Plants Category:Offensive and Defensive Plants